


Mating Season

by CrazyLabRat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-07-27 05:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16212425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyLabRat/pseuds/CrazyLabRat
Summary: "Kakashi, Kakashi.... I can't. Something's wrong with me. I need... I need..." You. I choked the last word back, but only barely.I couldn't stop moving against him, grinding into him. An intense hunger I've never felt before was overtaking my senses and I was clawing at his vest desperately.Why does he smell so good?Why does his body feel like bliss?Why can't I stop?





	1. First Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my duckies!
> 
> Just a couple of things to note:
> 
> This isn't an Alpha/Omega fic. My apologies. 
> 
> This is seriously just porn. 
> 
> Written in about an hour when I should have been working on a formal lab report.
> 
> I'm obsessed with Kakashi, so it's not entirely my fault. 
> 
> If you like it, loathe it, or just want more... do let me know. 
> 
> I respond well to any love shown.
> 
> All errors will be fixed eventually. 
> 
> Now then, on with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Kakashi, put me down. I need to... please. Just put me down."

He glanced over his shoulder at me with his exposed eye, crinkled up in what was probably a wide smile. 

"I can't do that, sensei. We need to make it back to Konoha by nightfall. You can't walk, let alone run. I realize you must feel put off by this, but it's necessary, so please bear with it for just a while."

I swallowed thickly and held his shoulders tighter as he jumped from branch to branch with incredible ease, despite my weight on his back. The movement of his body, those muscles, every shift and flex of them underneath me had my breath coming out in pants. He has no idea what I'm feeling right now, and if he doesn't put me down soon, he's going to get quite the surprise. I shifted my waist as far away from him as I could, but my problem is still there, and it's getting bigger. And gods, but he smells so _good_.

A dull heat bloomed from a single thread in my neck, moving down, lower and lower.

I shivered.

My growing length twitched. 

"No. You don't understand... put me down. Now!" 

I slammed forward into his back as he stopped instantly without warning. And then I was fully pressed against him, rubbing. My mouth opened in a moan before I could do anything to stop it. A moment later my stomach lurched as he dropped to the forest floor. 

It didn't matter though, I was too busy grinding into his back. Over and over. The heat coursing through my veins spiked. It felt as if it was taking over. 

Something was very, very wrong. 

"Kakashi, Kakashi.... I can't. Something's wrong with me. I need... I need..."  _You_. I choked the last word back, but only barely. 

I couldn't stop moving against him, grinding into him. An intense hunger I've never felt before was overtaking my senses and I was clawing at his vest desperately. 

Why does he smell so good? 

Why does his body feel like bliss?

Why can't I stop?

I rocked against him forcefully, just as he was bending down to his knees, to set me down. And suddenly I was on my knees, and he was bent over before me. He was on his knees too, one hand flat against the ground, the other still hooked around my thigh, presumably to keep me steady. So very kind. My hands moved on their own. His hips were under my palms and I was rutting against him, into him. Into the space between the tight round globes of his ass. So good, but not enough. I need in. 

I need to be inside. 

I can't breathe, I feel like I'm choking. The heat is smothering me. I can't stop myself. I can't control my hands, my body. I can hear myself panting, moaning and pleading. 

I'm begging him now. 

"Please. Let me. I need to... I can't stop. Please, please,  _please_..."

His hand released my thigh carefully, and withdrew ever so slowly. He drew it under him, to join the other one on the ground beneath him, and then he did something I never imagined would turn my world on its head. 

He leaned down, still slowly, laying his face into his arms on the earth beneath him. His ass stayed raised, and I let loose a loud keening moan. My mouth watered. Such a submissive display. So perfect. Head down, back curled invitingly, ass up.

Waiting to be mounted... waiting for me. 

I licked my lips and ripped his pants and underwear down, gasping as his beautiful backside came into my view. My hands were off of him only long enough to push my own annoying garments down and away... But the second his alabaster skin came back into my line of sight, everything else was secondary. Nothing else mattered. I spread the flesh of his glutes wide and shuffled backwards slightly, so I could lean down and taste him. Because I needed to, more than anything. I licked the ring at the center and groaned, fascinated at the way it twitched. I need him. I need to be inside. He needs to take me in. I need him. 

I dove in again, licking and swirling with vigor, stabbing my tongue into the tight pink ring.

Yes. 

This. 

This is what I need. 

I thrust my tongue in again and again, until suddenly, the muscles softened, relaxed, and pale hips twitched towards me. 

Yes. 

Mine. 

This is mine. 

Kakashi is  _mine_. 

Pulling back a bit, I sucked a finger into my mouth, laving it generously, before bringing it to his now soft hole. So pretty. 

It slid in easily. 

"Fuck. Yes....  be  _mine_... So good. You're so good. My mate. Be good for me, okay? Yeah... Just let me in. Let me  _in_... I  _need_  you."

The words are pouring out of my mouth now. I'm not even sure of everything I'm saying. He's so hot inside. So hot, so tight. Ready for more. I pulled my hand back, licked another two fingers and slid all three in. His muscles tensed again, so I used my free hand to rub his thighs, his back, anywhere I could reach. I wanted to soothe him. 

It would be alright though. I knew my mate would feel better soon. I'll definitely make him feel good. 

Wait...

My  _mate_?

What the fuck?

His body shuddered, and tensed again... But I simply kept caressing him, and leaned forward to swirl my tongue around my fingers, knowing he'd adjust soon enough.

He's not wet enough, though.

Don't want to hurt him. 

Need him to want it. 

Need to be good for him.

The sound of a zipper startled me, and then a tube was being pressed into the hand I had on his back. 

I sat back to curiously examine it. Some sort of liquid. 

Oh. 

I growled posessively and ripped the cap off with my teeth, emptying half of the contents into the fingers I still had moving into and out of his body. 

So wet. 

So much better. 

Such an intelligent mate.

So good. 

Mine.

He tensed again, but this time it didn't seem to be in pain. He let out a sharp breath and rocked back, ever so slightly, moving my fingers down a little... and then he shuddered just the tiniest bit. I moved my fingers that way once again, and again he shuddered. 

But he made no noise. 

Did he not want me to know what pleases him?

Was he too shy to whine for me?

That would not do. 

I curled my fingers slightly inside him, and shoved them forward confidently, deeply. A grunt, and a shudder. Yes. He likes it there. I attacked that spot ruthlessly, inwardly pleased at the knowledge that he was finally feeling pleasure. The heat in my veins expanded again, and again I couldn't breathe. 

I emptied the rest of the tube onto my cock, and hissed as the cold liquid came in contact. Thick with blood, and heavy, it was almost too painful to wait. But his pleasure is more important than mine. Had to make sure first. Had to do it right. The tube was gone, tossed over my shoulder a moment later, and I was slicking myself up, thrusting into my own palm. My mate was going to feel so much better than that, though. Licking my lips, I watched as his hole twitched around my fingers, sucking them in. So pretty. But it was enough. It's time. I pulled them out slowly and lined up with his hips. 

And then I pushed forward. 

I wasn't prepared for the glorious agony of his body sealing around my pulsing cock. My whole body tingled and throbbed. Slowly, oh so slowly, I sank into him. And when I was finally,  _finally_  fully sheathed within his soothing warmth, I roared in pleasure. My hands caressed him gently as I kept my hips still, waiting for him to soften for me, to open completely. I need this to be good for him. To show him he's loved. To show him I'm a good mate, too. I need him to want it. 

And when he finally relaxed once more, the foggy haze and the heat lifted slightly... I could think again, but still my hands moved to his hips, as I drew my own back and thrust in, aiming for that spot that had made him tense earlier.

My hands... They weren't pulling away from him like I wanted them to. 

I can't stop. 

I'm trying, but my limbs aren't listening. 

This is wrong. 

So very wrong. 

Why can't I stop?

What the fuck is happening?

"I'm sorry. I can't sto- _ooh_... I don't know what's...  _Ahhhh_...  _Ahhnn_! I need you... I'm so sorry!  _Please_?!"

Tears of fear and frustration began streaking down my face, my vision blurred, but still I couldn't stop. So I kept apologizing, begging him, telling him that I can't. 

I need to come. 

I need to stop, but my body won't listen. And I can't come. I can't stop until I, but it's not, not enough...

"Iruka... it's a-alright. It's alright. Just, unnh, just breathe. I under-... I get it. You, you can't stop. It's okay, y-you don't have to..."

I swallowed thickly, blinking back the wetness, trying to catch his exposed eye as he gazed over his shoulder at me, even as my hips worked him open, pushed in deeper. So good... And then, he was shifting, leaning up onto his hands, on all fours, rocking back into me...  _responding_  to me. 

And then he  _moaned_. 

Fuck yes. 

I need  _that_. 

That's what's  _missing_. 

I slammed into him, adjusting the angle again, looking for that sound again. Needing to hear it, like it was my only saving grace. 

"I'm _sorry..._ "

I said it again, because my voice was the only thing I seemed to be able to control. And I _was_ sorry, but it still felt so good, and I was moaning again. But this time his moans and whines joined mine, intertwined with them, and I thrilled at the way we sounded together. 

"It's o- _oh_ -okay... I won't break. C-come on, Iru- _uh_ -ka... take me. Do it... Make  _mhmm-_ me feel you... fuck me,  _ha_ -harder... I want it... Make me,  _mnnn_.... make me  _take_  it..."

My blood was on fire. 

" _Yes_."

I roared again and leaned over him, one hand hooking onto his shoulder, the other firmly planted on his hip, and when I pushed in the whole world shrank down to Kakashi. To his body, his breath, his movements, his skin. His body, the place where we were connected, started giving over to me, taking me in, and trying to keep me there. I felt him pulse and flex around my thickness, and he cried out, pushing back against me, moving with me. 

"Come  _ooh_  o-on, I-Iruka. Ye-yeah... so good. S-strong mmate... Want you, nnnm... need it... want y-your pups..."

I didn't have any idea how he knew what to say right then to get me to lose it, to lose myself completely in him. All I knew were his noises and pants and heavy breaths, the sound of our skin colliding, the amazing way he smelled, and that he was getting close. I fucked him harder, faster, reached the hand on his hip down to grasp his leaking length, and fucked him down into my waiting palm. So good. Soft, yielding, wet, yet hard and firm. A fine mate. My lips were drawn to the back of his neck, my tongue lapping at the small bit of it that was exposed, he shivered and pushed back onto me, then shoved into my hand and back onto my cock again. Our rhythm was frantic now, barely held stable, but I kept licking that small but of flesh ever so carefully, let my teeth graze it gently... and I'm whining, begging, but I don't really understand what for, or why.

Everything was perfect, I just need a little bit more. It's almost enough. 

"D-do it... Fu- _uuuh_ -ck... M-mark me. Y-yours... Make,  _nnn_  make me yours..."

Mine. 

My mate. 

He  _wants_  me. 

He chose  _me_. 

_Yes_.

I reared back, growling in pleasure, giving him everything I had, my hand, my cock, my voice, my breath, my pleasure... everything. 

And right as he began to pulse in my hand, and his seed began to spill, I bent down to his raised neck and sunk my teeth into his soft flesh until I tasted blood. He loosed a keening howl, and I was lost.

Flashes of light overtook my vision, all the haze and the heat poured out of my body, flowed out, and crashed into him. I trembled and whined as I lapped at his neck, cleaning him, nuzzling him, and milked our pleasure for as long as I could. 

When the orgasm finally subsided, and my senses returned, my limbs finally started to obey me. I tried to move away slowly,  afraid to even speak... but a hand cupping the back of my neck held me gently in place. 

"Not, fuck, not yet. Just give me a moment, sensei. I, I need to catch my breath. Gods above..." He trailed off, still panting, and I felt him trembling slightly. 

Pain stabbed through my heart, and my stomach rolled. I hurt him... shit, I can't believe I _hurt_ him.

"I'm sorry... so sorry. Are you alright? I don't understand... I don't know why I couldn't stop, why my body wouldn't listen... I'm so very sorry."

The thumb on the hand still grasping my neck began to move in small soothing circles, and he was hushing me softly. 

"Shh, sensei. It's fine. I wanted it, didn't I? Didn't you hear me ask for it? Demand it? It's alright. It's not your fault, and I'm more than okay. Don't worry... everything is fine."

But how can everything be fine?

I don't know what happened... well I know what  _happened_ , but not  _why_. And I'm still buried inside of him, slowly softening, and his come is dripping from my right hand. His touch is soft, soothing, his fingers spreading into the loose hairs at the back of my neck. 

"How is this not my fault? What the fuck happened?"

He hissed out a breath as I finally grew too soft and slipped out of him. He shivered and slowly began to shift under me, he rolled to the left and fell with his back to the ground, still panting lightly. He stretched his back and lifted his hips, pulling his pants and underwear back up. I rose up onto my knees and did the same, and wiped my hand on my covered thigh, before dropping my hands back to my sides, at a total loss. A pale gloved hand lifted up toward me, and beckoned me to him. 

I went, falling against him, and into his comforting embrace. 

"It's my fault. I took us this way because it was faster... I knew it was the wrong season to travel through this area, but I figured it'd be alright. I honestly didn't think you'd be affected, and I've learned how to avoid getting caught in it."

I frowned and buried my bright red face into his vest, curling an arm around him. 

He held me a little bit tighter and hushed me once again. 

"It's dog demon mating season. If they're too deep in rut, and they're strong enough, they can possess someone and take the edge off by simulating mating that way. It helps them calm down so that they're free to continue their own search." I buried deeper into his vest, feeling sick. The explanation wasn't helping at  _all_.

He just chuckled, and warm fingers slid into my ponytail. 

"You know what else, Iruka? They don't just make a person mate with anyone... it only works if the person their host desires is nearby..." My face and neck were scalding, I was so embarrassed. I groaned into his chest and he hummed lazily. 

"It's alright... I told you, didn't I? I wanted it..."

I reared up and gazed down at him in shame and hot embarrassment, finally meeting his singular relaxed gaze. 

"I fucking  _bit_  you, Kakashi! I took you, forced myself on you,  _into_  you, and your come is dying on my pants! I didn't even... I didn't even get to take you to dinner properly, or to just tell you how I've been-... I just attacked you like, like some sort of  _beast_! How is any of that okay?!"

He laughed then, a light, breathy sound... and it was so very lovely. Strong arms pulled me back down against him and kissed my temple through his mask. 

"You didn't just take me like a beast. You waited for my signals. You didn't do anything until I gave you the go ahead. I bent for you first, presented myself submissively, and then you rightfully proceeded. You prepared me very, very carefully, and waited until I pushed back to go any further, every time. You didn't even want me until you were sure I was feeling it too. And you honestly weren't going to bite me, either. You asked by licking. If I'd dropped my neck down and away, you would've just kept licking instead. I raised my neck and told you to do it. Really, sensei... You asked for everything, every step of the way. It just wasn't in a way that a human might ask."

I let out a frustrated puff of breath. 

"Why did you let me, then? Why allow any of it?"

He laughed again, his chest rumbling pleasantly beneath me. Big warm hands pulled me tightly against his side, hugging me close. 

"I've already told you several times, I wanted it. I still want it. I want everything you're willing to give me. Have for a while now. For such a fine sensei, you can be a bit slow on the uptake... You need to get a clue."

I blinked in shock but he just slipped a hand up under my shirt and vest, resting his fingers onto the skin of my hip. 

"Hey Kakashi?"

A beat and then he shifted to try and catch my eye with his. 

"Yes?"

I smiled as my cheeks flamed once again.

"Can I take you out sometime? For dinner?"

He laughed again, sounding amused and relaxed and perhaps a little tired. 

"I'd like that, sensei. Very much."

All too soon he was shifting and then pulling away to stand. 

He turned before me and crouched down, slightly asking ne to get on his back once more. 

"We're losing daylight and we need to get back so we can get that sprain treated. We have to move."

I obeyed, and crawled back into place... mere moments later, we were off and running once again. 

Hours afterwards, just as the sun began to set in vivid orange and pinks... the village gates came into view. I caught sight of the mark on the back of his neck, and it called me forward. I let my nose drag delicately along the skin just beside it and took a deep breath, pulling his scent into my lungs once more. My own neck felt weirdly empty. 

"Hey, Kakashi... next time, how about you be the dog demon?"

His steps suddenly faltered, and I was jarred slightly, but he corrected himself in an instant. That settled, he slowed his stride so that he could look at me over his shoulder. I locked my eyes onto his, and very deliberately leaned forward to lick along my own teeth marks that had been left buried in his skin.

"I want to be  _yours_ , too..."

We came to a sudden stop, and I registered that though he'd not been breathing heavily at all during this last leg of the run, not since back in the forest... He was certainly panting now.

His pupil dilated as we watched each other, and my heart thumped heavily against my ribs. A moment later, the hands he'd had curled around my thighs to support me squeezed just once, suggestively. 

"Well, it is mating season, after all."

I didn't stop laughing until we crossed the threshold of the gates and walked into the village.

 

 ~~~~~~Owari~~~~~~

 


	2. Second Wave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my duckies!
> 
> I hope you've all been well. I have a bunch of comments to reply to, which makes me smile. But alas, it'll take some time before I can get to them. I'm in the middle of uprooting my entire life. Haha! But rest assured, I will respond to every one of them. 
> 
> The day has come, and I've finally found the time to post this. 
> 
> It's been mostly written for about a week or so, but I had to edit some things and life got in my way...
> 
> My promise for the second part has been fulfilled though. 
> 
> I hope those of you waiting for it enjoy it. 
> 
> I've got like three others to put up, but it'll be a little bit. 
> 
> For that I'm sorry. 
> 
> As always, I'll still be scouring for errors, so it may change a little over the next few days. 
> 
> If I manage to miss any, please point them out!
> 
> Anyways, enough with the chitchat. 
> 
> On with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It's been a few weeks since Iruka had been possessed by the dog demon. 

Nearly a month, and there had certainly been a dinner, as promised. 

It was a wonderful evening filled with laughter and ease. 

His smile was brighter than I'd ever seen it before.

That first dinner was followed by a second, and then a late lunch, and then we'd been spending almost every free moment together before I knew it. 

I've never been so happy in my life. 

We haven't gotten physical since that first time, however, and I thought about it often. 

Far more than I probably should. 

Because he'd said that he wanted me to be the one to take him. 

A notion I would happily make into reality. 

But there was a small problem.

The phrasing he'd used had been quite particular. 

He wanted  _me_  to be the dog demon this time. 

The obvious implication being that I'd have to let one possess me. 

This also meant that I would have to carefully select the demon I would allow to use me for such a delicate endeavor. 

A younger one could be too eager, like Iruka's had been, though he'd clearly wanted to satisfy. But that was luck of the draw. Dispositions vary in them just as they do in humans. If it was their first rut, it might accidentally hurt Iruka. Blindly following instinct meant they might not wait for him to be ready, or their disposition might be swayed towards the more violent side of mating.

Something that I could not, and would not, allow. 

I needed an older demon. One who was used to the cycle and could reasonably control himself, even at the height of his need. One who ached to please rather than to dominate. One who knew that a mate should be whining in pleasure, and begging for it, rather than just satisfying himself. 

Since I required these very particular traits, the search took some time. 

Luckily, members of the Hatake clan have always been able to see and sense them. A secret previously deemed not worth sharing. 

While this gift was useful for me, the four male demons I'd come across over the last week had not held the right disposition or any real self control. 

Which was disappointing, to say the least. 

Today though... today, I may have found him. 

He was powerful, but he wasn't stalking around frantically. He wasn't howling unceasingly. He wasn't letting his energy flail wildly. No. His energy was tightly controlled around him as he released his scent with care, within his mile-wide territory, howling every few minutes. Even when he caught my scent, he did not bristle or move to possess me mindlessly. He merely eyed me for a few moments, judging my threat level, before continuing his attempts to attract a mate. 

Yes, he is the one I've been searching for. Not violent. Patient. Intelligent.

He's perfect. 

I'd have to do this properly, though. 

He was massive, even for a dog demon. So he was most likely an alpha male. 

That meant he would expect submission upon approach. 

I moved closer to him, but kept my head down, my movements slow and non threatening. He growled lowly in warning, so I dropped my head farther, and halted entirely. 

A new wave of pheromones flooded the air around us, and he shifted in discomfort. 

I waited.

He would either give in and take my offer, or he would drive me away by force. 

I would know in moments. 

A heavy breath was pulled in through his snout, and I knew he was assessing me. Sorting out everything he could through my scent. 

I drew upon my desire for Iruka. Brought his image up in my mind and recalled the last time I'd been in this area. Imagined the way he'd begged me, the way he'd touched me... the way he'd trembled and howled when he'd finally pushed all the way inside of me. I let the arousal and desire I felt for him fill my entire being. 

The demon took in another heavy breath. 

And the ground shook a little as he took a step closer, suddenly very interested. 

I kept as still as possible as I continued to mentally relive that day as if I were at home alone, until I was so hard it hurt. 

And then I felt him. 

His energy brushing carefully against the back of my neck. I raised it slightly in offering, but kept my head low, and continued to wait.

A dull heat bloomed at the base of my skull, and then it narrowed, focused. A single thread of it slipping in under my skin and moving down my body. Making my skin feel uncomfortably warm and tight. 

Inwardly, I was elated. 

Thankfully my smile was hidden by my mask. A showing of teeth right now would only look like a challenge, and wouldn't bode well. 

Instead, I slowly began to back away. 

He let me go without any trouble, and as soon as I was far enough away, I was racing back towards Konoha at top speed. 

It'd only take about an hour at most. 

I only hoped he had enough control to wait that long. 

It would be terrible if he got impatient and withdrew now. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Iruka... I could smell him. He'd been nearby recently. 

My mate. 

My blood began to thrill. 

My mate is _near_. 

I kept to the shadows and followed the scent trail with ease. 

It took less than ten minutes to locate him. 

He was outside of his house. Talking with another male, and smiling. I growled in warning, even though I knew I was too far away and too well hidden to be heard. 

Talking was fine. 

Looking was fine. 

I told myself that over and over, even as my muscles coiled tightly, and my body prepared to intervene. 

Talking is fine. 

Looking is fine. 

He'd better not  _touch_. 

No one can touch  _my_  mate. 

I frowned when they bowed to one another. 

Iruka's neck was bare. 

The skin smooth and supple. 

And the knowledge both pleased and upset me. 

It meant that he wasn't claimed yet. 

And that was certainly  _pleasing_. 

But it also meant that he wasn't truly mine yet either...

And that I could  _not_  stand. 

The interloper turned and began to walk away. 

Good. He is  _mine_. 

My Iruka made his way into his den. 

I searched the energy inside with my Chakra. Only his was present.

I let loose a pleased rumble, and stole inside, through the window. 

He didn't notice my presence right away. Which was fine. It gave me another long moment to watch him unhindered. I took a slow, deep breath, reveling in the pure scent within his den. No others had been inside in quite some time. 

My throat rumbled again, but this time in both pleasure and anticipation. 

This whole domicile would be filled with my scent as well, soon enough. 

He was done removing his sandals and vest now. His movements careful but quick, practiced. 

It reminded me of how wild he could become. 

When his movements would shift into the realm of wanton and sensuous.  

The heat in my body was clawing at my veins, flooding me and searing my skin, but I would remain in control. It would not conquer me. Not until my mate was well and truly satisfied. 

Once that was accomplished, it could have me. 

It could burn me to ash.

But not a moment before. 

I stalked closer, taking in another deep breath of his natural fragrance as I went.

He really was intoxicating. 

And soon he'd be mine. 

All  _mine_. 

My fingers itched for him, for his flesh. 

I was close when he finally spotted me. 

"Kakashi! You scared me... dear  _gods_. A normal person knocks, you realize?"

His tone was reprimanding, but his eyes and face conveyed nothing but joy at my presence. 

And his scent changed. 

Became tangy with what could only be arousal. 

_Yes_. 

Mine. 

I was quick to move, pinning him to the door, but gently. 

He would never feel pain at my hands. 

Not  _my_  mate. 

I removed the ridiculous fabric covering my face and buried my nose in his neck, inhaling deeply before growling in happiness. 

That tang was stronger now. Desire so thick I could nearly taste it. I lapped at his throat, and it bobbed pleasingly under my tongue. 

_Delicious_. 

"I've come to claim you. Will you have me?"

My voice was low, rough with desire, but that seemed only to excite him. So I let it be so. 

I wanted desperately to rut against him now. But I had to wait. 

I must be chosen as well. 

The body against mine seemed to tremble slightly, and the column of his throat bobbed once again before he graced me with his lovely voice once more. 

But it was softer now, and _breathless_. 

_Yes_. 

"Y-you... claim?" I nodded once in affirmation, my eye raking over his features, still waiting for his answer. 

"Oh gods, you didn't. You, you..." I licked along his jawline, allowing myself that much while he came to understand. " _Fuck_ , Kakashi, you didn't need to-...  _yes_. Do it. I've been waiting for you."

I roared in excitement, finally driving my hips into his, letting him feel the extent of my yearning. That ever present heat was singing in my ears. 

He felt amazing. 

I took his mouth just as his hands wrapped around me, and those plump lips parted easily under my tongue. Soft sighs against my kiss had me nearly shaking in need. 

So responsive. 

Yes. 

Mine. 

His heavenly mouth pulled away suddenly. 

"Bed... I want it on a bed. Please?"

How could anyone deny such a pretty thing. His face was flushed, his breaths coming in harsh pants and he was gorgeous.

I couldn't wait to devour him. 

It was easy to grasp his thighs and lift them, to coax them around my waist while I gently nibbled at his ear. 

"Where?"

He groaned and my hips moved into him on reflex alone from the sound. But he only let out an incredibly satisfying whine in reply, before he was able to answer. 

"L-last door. End of the hall."

His arms and hands scrambled for a moment to gain a proper hold on my shoulders as I pulled us away from the door, but he was also seemingly just as eager. 

A hot tongue traced the shell of my ear, and my chest rumbled and my hands pulled him closer, gently squeezing his supple flesh. His breath was coming in soft pants, ghosting down my collarbone with every stride I made. 

Walking was torturous, and when we made it to the bed, I was aching for him. Literally. 

My skin felt like it would burst into flame... my cock was pulsing against his, through the fabric that still lay between us. 

I set him down gently and his hands were suddenly everywhere. 

Working desperately to divest me. I let him, and used a kunai to cut away my wrappings, before turning it on his clothing. 

His surprised gasp was loud and echoed in my ears. Don't want him to be scared. Never should my mate fear me. 

"Won't hurt you. Want to make you feel  _good_. Want to hear you  _moan_. Want to watch my mate  _beg_  for me..."

He shuddered heavily as I spoke and gently pulled the shredded clothes away from his body, growling in pleasure as more and more of his flesh bloomed into sight before me. 

Warm, strong hands pulled me down into the bed and on top of him. Soft lips pressed against mine and two words were breathed into my mouth. 

" _Make_  me."

_Yes_. 

I reared back and howled before pushing forward and thrusting my tongue into his mouth. 

_Hot_. 

_Wet_. 

Mate. 

_Yes_. 

_My_  mate. 

Something tugged at my hair and then the cloth covering my eye was pulled away. 

I pressed him deeper into the bed. 

Rutted against him in heavy smooth glides from my hips. Legs, soft yet firm, wrapped around me. Pulling me closer, and I growled again, pulling back. 

Can't take him yet. 

He whined when I pulled away. 

The sound pleasing me  _deeply_. 

Fire rising inside me. 

Making me need more. 

_More_. 

Inside. Need to be in. Want to get  _in_. 

Soon. 

Need to wait. 

Not ready. 

I moved to lick down his body, both eyes fixed upon him, watching him watch me taste his skin. 

He arched up for me, offering more of his flesh, while lifting a hand into my hair. I pulled back again, but not away, and let my gaze fall to the length standing tall between his parted thighs. My chest rumbled in delight. 

"Make you  _want_  it. Make you want  _me_. Just  _let_  me... Let me have you. Need  _you_."

He moaned but I didn't bother to look up. Instead, I took his length down. Pulled it between my lips and pushed it inside as far as it would go. 

His whole body rocked up into me. The hand in my hair tight, pulling a little. His voice calling out my name. 

_Yes_. 

I let him guide me, let him tug and push and pull as I sucked and swallowed and licked until he was nearly screaming.

His cock twitching, expanding in my mouth.

Tight fingers against my scalp forced me still. 

And then the sound of wood scraping against wood. 

A bottle was being shoved into my hand and my mouth being pulled off of his thick velvety flesh. 

"Too close. Don't want to come yet..."

His voice was hoarse, raw... full of lust, and my own cock jumped. I wanted in  _now_. 

Need to be in  _deep_. 

Need to  _take_  him. 

He's  _mine_. 

Fire expanded and ran rampant in my veins, but I fought it. 

Clawed and bit at it. 

Pushed it back, and roared out my victory against it. 

He shivered beneath me as I opened the bottle and coated my fingers. Something gave me pause though. 

The bottle. 

It was half empty. 

My fingers tightened around it in a wild moment of fury. 

"Who  _dared_  touch you?"

My voice was thick, deep, and menacing even to my own ears.

But that only seemed to excite him. He moaned and spread his legs wider for me. 

" _I_  did... I told you, I was  _waiting_  for you."

The red around my vision disappeared as my eyes traveled down to that tight little ring of muscle he now left on display for me. 

He'd been preparing for me. 

Preparing to take me in. 

" _Iruka_..."

It was a warning, and every ounce of my need all packed into his name. 

He reached for me, for my hand, the one still slick for him, and dragged it down. 

"Make me yours, Kakashi."

The first finger slid in so easily, and he whined when I thrust it in and out, so I added a second... Curled and spread them. 

So soft. 

So tight. 

Hot. 

_Need_. 

_Need_  in. 

_In, in, in_. 

Three fingers now and he's moaning, rocking into my hand. 

_Too_  much.

Need it  _now_. 

"Please... Just do it. I can't wait anymore.  _Please_."

I howled and withdrew my fingers. 

Ready. 

He's  _ready_. 

Mine. 

Mate, mate, _mate_. 

I flipped him over into his stomach, pulled his hips up until his knees held him up and in place. I let my hands wander over his legs. Over his calves and thighs and nibbled each side of his firm backside gently. If he was jarred by the sudden switch in his position, or in my sudden aggression, he didn't show it. Only moaned out and brought his hands under his face, rested on them, and stretched his back out invitingly. 

The sight alone had me panting for him. 

It took only a moment to slick my own length and toss the bottle away. 

I licked my way up his spine in one long slide and curled my body around him, before I buried my face in his neck and breathed him in deeply. One hand curled around his waist the other holding my cock, guiding it into his body. I whined, desperate now, when the tip finally breached him slowly. 

More, need him... 

But don't want to hurt him. 

Can't. 

_Slow_. 

Go slow. 

And then his voice filled the air as he cursed and then his hips rocked back. 

Forced me all the way inside. 

And I howled while he moaned. 

The sounds mixing together.

I lapped at the shell of his ear, groaned and pulled my hips back... pushed into him again and again. But still slowly. Still trying to be careful. 

He was having none of it. 

He rose on all fours, bringing me with him, and fucked back onto my cock. 

"More... _faster_..."

 His commanding tone made me shudder. It broke the dam of control I'd been carefully guarding...

That need that I've been holding back all this time, it broke free. 

Raced through my body, burning me from the inside out.

It filled my every nerve, every cell... it pulled and throbbed in time with my heart, and I was roaring out as I slammed into him. 

Deep. 

So _deep_. 

So good, my mate. 

Wildly clawing at the sheets, rocking with the force of my thrusts. Pushing back as much as he could. 

Taking as much as he was getting.

So _wild_. 

My eyes settled on his ponytail, all askew, but still there. 

I pulled the elastic free and buried my hand in the softness of his hair. Used my other hand to wrap around him, pull him up. Up up, up, until he was kneeling in front of me, his back against my chest, and held him there. 

I drove myself into his hot tight body exactly the way he wanted, the way he told me to, shifting until he was screaming my name. 

I was so  _close_. 

Wanted him to come first. 

Wasn't  _enough_  yet. 

Need  _more_. 

I licked at the back of his neck, gently, even as I fucked into his body ruthlessly. 

One of his hands grabbed for the one I still had on his chest, dragged it down to his hard length, and I knew what he needed. And just as I curled my fingers around his twitching shaft, he pushed his neck back against my tongue. 

I let my teeth graze that soft flesh and pumped him in time with my thrusts, he pushed his neck back again... into my teeth this time. 

"Gods, uhhnn... d-do it. I know y-you need it. Want it. Mmm... _bite_ me!"

A warm hand came up, curled around the back of my neck, and urged me closer to his. 

We rocked together, and I continued to lick and nip at him, whining in time with each thrust into his tight perfect body. I stroked him in tandem, waited until I could feel him coming undone, when his voice and pitch kept rising in fervor, and then finally sunk my teeth into willing flesh. 

He shouted his pleasure, the sound ringing off of the walls as I forced myself inside thrice more before I also peaked. 

Light filled my vision as that fierce and dangerous heat drained out from my body and poured into his now lax and panting frame. I was still whining, my chest rumbling as I licked away the small spots of blood I'd drawn.

I was sitting on my haunches, with him in my lap, while we both came down from the heights that our coupling had brought us to.

The hand on my neck slid up into my hair as he hummed in satisfaction. The sound made my waning cock twitch, which in turn caused his breath to hitch and I moaned. My desire still strong, even though I was spent.

Carefully, I guided him down to the bedding, groaning when I finally slipped free from his body. 

His neck was red and raw. 

The mark I'd left already an angry splotch on his perfect skin. 

I traced alongside it gently with the tip of my finger. 

"I should clean that." I'd said, and began to move, but a hand on my wrist stopped me. 

"No... Leave it. I want it there."

I smiled grabbed one of the scraps of cloth that remained of his clothing from the floor instead... and used it to wipe us both down, before settling into the bed beside him. 

Watching his back rise and fall. 

My hand tracing random patterns into his skin. 

And then a sharp noise cut through the silence, before it became suddenly muffled. I looked to his face. But found only a mess of sweaty brown tresses. 

He was laughing, his head buried in his pillow, his body shaking in a different sort of pleasure now. And I liked the sight of it just as much as the one from only moments ago. Though I was certainly curious. 

"What's so funny?"

It was another minute before he could regain himself. 

"I didn't... _Haha_! I didn't mean you should actually  _be_  the dog demon this time. I only meant I wanted you to be the one to take me.  _Gods_ , but you're hilarious. I love that about you."

I curled around him, draping one of my legs over both of his while I gently brushed his hair away from his still smiling face. 

He really was beautiful. 

"I love you, entirely."

And then that pretty blush that I so adored returned to his face. His eyes going slightly wide in surprise before melting into an affectionate gaze. 

"I love you too... But next time, can it just be us in this bed? I want you all to myself."

It was my turn to laugh as I nodded my ascent.

"How could I ever say no? Whatever you want, Iruka. Anything at all."

And then he was rolling onto his side and scooting closer.

"I think that sounds dangerous." I took his lips with mine, humming in agreement. 

A little danger never bothered me, anyway. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I did keep my promise. 

The rest of the day and evening were spent in bed, just the two of us. 

The first of so very many.

And every day, I work to give him everything he wants... whether he voices these desires or not. 

What else would I do, anyway?

He's mine after all. 

It's my right to spoil him. 

Besides, aside from my taking his words a tad too literally, I haven't heard any complaints thus far.

 

~~~~~~Owari~~~~~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there you have it!
> 
> What did you think?
> 
> Do let me know!
> 
> All love is appreciated, so if you dig it, go ahead and hit that kudos button. ;)
> 
> Until next time, lovelies!


End file.
